Raindrops
by Arisa-Amori27
Summary: Raindrops. Air hujan yang menetes. Bukan hanya semata tanda awal tangis tapi juga bisa menjadi sumber kebahagiaan bagi siapa pun, karena bagaimana pun juga hujan adalah berkah. / IsoxFem!Nagi, Slight! AsaxFem!Nagi/ Multichap/ CHAP 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**Raindrops**

 **Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story © Arisa-Amori27**

 **Hurt/Comfort,Slice of Life,Romance,Friendship**

 **Aneh,abal,bahasa vikinisasi,EYD ancur,diksi lebur,Typo(s) keliling,OOC,AU**

 **Isogai x Fem!Nagisa / Slight! Asano x Fem!Nagisa**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter Prolog : Hanya sebuah awalan_

Cerita itu ada awalannya, nah oleh karena itu mari kita awali cerita ini dengan prolog. Awal dari semua kisah klasik ala sinetron ini.

Di taman bermain itu, dirinya menggigil, setengah kedinginan akibat hujan jatuh, setengah ketakutan dengan tatapan pemuda di depannya.

Lazuardi gemetar, giginya mengeras saking takutnya. Langit kala itu, nampak menertawainya dengan guntur yang terus bergemuruh, seakan mengutuknya untuk mati saat itu juga.

Violet itu menatap tajam kepadanya laksana sebuah mata pisau yang baru saja diasah. Tajam dan mengkilat. Tangannya menggenggam erat pada lengan mungil gadis lazuardi. Sedangkan sang gadis hanya mampu menunduk, memandangi _Sundress_ -nya yang terlihat begitu indah pada waktu ini.

"Kamu mau putus sama aku?" Ulang pemuda surai pirang stroberi itu, lamat dan pelan tapi tajam. Gadis biru langit itu mengangguk ragu.

"Kita udah gak cocok lagi, Shuu. Daripada makin ke sini makin gak nyaman mending kita-"

Genggaman pada lengannya makin mengerat, sang gadis meringis.

"Nggak cocok? Kita masih cocok, kamu aja yang terlalu berlebihan." Desis pemuda itu.

"Aku nggak melebih-lebihkan, aku gak nyaman dengan semua perlakuan kamu ke aku. Aku gak nyaman dengan pakaian yang kamu kasih ke aku, terlalu mengembang. Aku juga gak nyaman dengan riasan ini, aku ini bukan gadis feminim, Shuu." Rintih sang gadis.

"Aku melakukan semua ini demi kebaikan kamu sendiri. Aku gak sudi pergi sama kamu kalau dandanan kamu hanya pakai celana dan kaos. Maka dari itu, sebagai balasannya kamu harus mau berubah demi aku." Tuntutnya.

"Gak bisa! Kamu itu terlalu memaksa Shuu! Aku ya aku! Kalau kamu mau yang lebih feminim, lebih baik kamu cari-"

PLAK!

Cap tangan berwarna merah terlukis apik pada pipi pualam porselen gadis biru langit. Si gadis meringis menahan sakit pada pipi kirinya, sedangkan sang pelaku hanya menatap nanar pada hasil 'karya'-nya.

Ada beberapa pengunjung menonton dengan khidmat, ekspresinya beragam, ada yang kaget, mencibir dengan kata-kata; 'Cih, kebanyakan nonton sinetron' adapula yang tertawa bahagia, ada yang hanya menatap datar.

"Ma-maaf, Nagi-"

"Cukup! Keputusan final. Kita putus!" Ujarnya sembari melenggang pergi.

"Tunggu! Nagisa! Dengarkan aku dulu! Nagisa!"

Terlambat. Surai biru sudah menghilang ditelan keramaian pengunjung.

'Aku gak akan melepaskan kamu, Nagisa.'

* * *

"Kak." Panggil gadis surai biru langit itu. Sepulang dari taman bermain, dia langsung menghambur pada kakaknya dalam keadaan basah kuyup seperti kucing tercebur kali.

"Hm?" Respon sang kakak sembari menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Nagi boleh minta satu hal?" Tanyanya.

"Boleh. Memangnya apa?" Ujar kakak surai merah itu.

"Nagi boleh pindah?"

UHUK!

Jus jeruk yang terseruput terpaksa dimuntahkan dalam sekejap, beberapa kali pemuda bersurai merah itu terbatuk-batuk.

"Kak, Kakak nggak apa-apa?" Tanya sang adik sembari menyodorkan selembar tisu.

"Nggak apa-apa. Kamu bilang apa tadi?"

"Nagi mau pindah."

"Kenapa? Nagi udah gak betah sama kakak?" Tanya sang kakak dengan nada semelas mungkin.

"Bukan,kok."

"Terus?"

"Aku hanya mau menjauh aja dari…."

"Dari?"

"Dari Shuu."

Sang kakak mendecak kesal, "Gak usah alay, hanya karena putus aja, kamu sampai mau pindah, nggak usah aneh-aneh deh! Nanti aku bilang apa ke Bunda atau lebih-lebih ke Ayah?" Ujarnya.

"Tapi, ini Shuu lho kak! Kayak nggak tau Shuu aja."

"Tau kok, ambisius,otoriter,berhati dingin –walau ke kamu gak ada adem-ademnya dan posesif."

"Tuh tau, aku hanya nggak mau disatronin buat diajak balikan doang."

"Ya, kalau begitu tinggal ngumpet aja, habis perkara."

"Kakak mau rumah kita diobrak-abrik sama dia?"

Sang kakak mati gaya. Si adik pasang senyum kemenangan.

"Pokoknya apapun alasanmu, aku gak ngijinin, kalau dia datang ke sini, kamu harus bicara sama dia, jangan lari terus-terusan, Nagisa." Ucap sang kakak sembari pergi.

Si biru langit menghela napas lelah.

"Kayaknya memang harus _Plan B_."

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Halo~Halo~**

 **Busyet, About Us Chap 3 belum kelar, bikin cerita baru -,-**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Unterzeichnet,**

 **Arisa-Amori27**


	2. Chapter 2 : Agresi

**Raindrops**

 **Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story © Arisa-Amori27**

 **Hurt/Comfort,Slice of Life,Romance,Friendship**

 **Aneh,abal,bahasa vikinisasi,EYD ancur,diksi lebur,Typo(s) keliling,OOC,AU**

 **Isogai x Fem!Nagisa / Slight! Asano x Fem!Nagisa**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter 1: "Plan B : Agresi"_

Karma memijit pelipisnya dengan gemas. Tangan kirinya menggenggam secuil memo berornamen awan putih. Iris _Mercury_ -nya membaca lamat-lamat deretan kalimat dengan hati-hati.

" _Kak, ijinkan Nagi untuk pindah ya?Bukankah kakak sayang sama Nagi?"_

Karma mendengus sebal. Dilemparnya kertas imut tersebut sembarangan. Tak mengacuhkan permintaan yang tertulis di atasnya. Ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya pada kulkas yang sengaja ia letakkan pada ruang kerjanya.

Jemarinya terhenti ketika akan mengambil jus stroberi kesukaannya. Di gelas tersebut tertempel memo berwarna _Magenta_. Karma kembali mendengus.

" _Nagi mohon! Aku janji ini bakal jadi yang terakhir."_

Karma berdecak kesal, kembali diabaikannya memo tersebut dan memilih menyeruput sang jus. Saat menutup kulkas, baru ia sadari jikalau pintu kulkas sudah penuh dengan memo-memo yang berwarna-warni. Isinya tak jauh beda, hanya 'permintaan' si adik pada sang kakak.

"Ini sudah keterlaluan namanya!" Desisnya kesal. Lagi, ia abaikan memo-memo itu.

Putra sulung keluarga Akabane itu mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi empuk. Menyandarkan punggungnya yang mulai encok. Entahlah, apa yang ia perbuat sebelum membaca memo tersebut hingga encok.

Karma kembali memijat pelipisnya. Beberapa hari ini, kepalanya sering diserang _migrain_ akibat kelakuan adik rambut biru langit tersayangnya.

Tempo hari ia menerima banyak sekali surat kaleng di kamarnya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan pelakunya adalah adiknya. Maju waktu sehari, ia menemukan dinding kamarnya penuh dengan kertas-kertas tulisan dari orang yang sama. Lalu hari ini, memo-memo tersebar pada ruang kerjanya. Karma tak habis pikir, apa yang tengah dipikirkan adiknya sekarang. Mungkin Karma akan mengiyakan dengan mudah kalau saja Nagisa meminta mainan _Barbie_ padanya.

(Nagisa bukan anak kecil, tolong.)

Masalahnya disini, Nagisa minta pindah dari rumah dengan dalih ingin menjauhi pac- ralat, mantan pacarnya yang agak posesif dan tukang nuntut.

Ngomong-ngomong soal putusnya hubungan Nagisa dengan si lipan membuatnya sedikit bersyukur, dengan ini tidak akan ada yang bisa mengganggu waktu berduaannya dengan Nagisa. Biarkan saja Nagisa menjomblo selamanya, toh Karma sudah siap untuk jadi pendampingnya seumur hidup. Dasar _siscon_.

' _KAK, NAGI MINTA PINDAH~ KAK, NAGI MINTA PINDAH~'_

Karma terlonjak dari kursinya. Spontan tangannya meraih ponsel keluaran terbaru itu dengan pertanyaan besar.

 _Ringtone_ ini sama sekali bukan miliknya. Seingatnya, nada deringnya itu selalu suara manis Nagisa hasil rekaman tersembunyi yang berbunyi, ' _Kak,telponnya diangkat dong~'_ bukan suara cempreng milik _Chipmunks_ dan disertai _Backsound_ lagu ala Trio Kwek-kwek.

"Sial, dia sengaja menelponku agar aku mendengar _ringtone_ kampret ini? Aku bisa-bisa gila!" Karma mengumpat kesal, segera ia berlalu dari ruang kerjanya, menuju ke kamar sang gadis biru langit.

* * *

Gadis biru langit itu menatap jendela. Tatapannya kosong bak tak ada kehidupan. Pandangannya menerawang jauh pada jendela kamar, menembus ribuan rintik hujan yang jatuh bertubi-tubi. Jemarinya enggan menggenggam ponsel yang semenjak tadi bergetar. Entah berapa kali ponsel itu berseru minta diangkat, gadis biru sama sekali tak mengacuhkan.

Tok… Tok…

Sang gadis hanya menoleh pada pintu, tak berniat membukakan untuk seseorang yang berada di balik pintu sana. Lantas, ia kembali menatap jendela berembun itu.

"Nagi, buka pintunya, kakak tau kamu ada di dalam." Sebuah suara berujar, artikulasinya teredam pintu berpelitur itu. Gadis yang kerap kali dipanggil Nagisa itu mendengus sebal, dengan setengah hati ia membukakan pintu kamarnya. Ia mendapati laki-laki bersurai merah itu berdiri sembari menatapnya garang.

"Oh, Kakak ternyata." Ucapnya datar hendak kembali menutup pintu.

"Eitss… Jangan lari, aku butuh penjelasanmu sekarang." Ujar Karma sengit sembari menahan pintu.

"Penjelasan apa?"

"Tentang tulisan-tulisan yang kamu kirimin ke aku dan _ringtone_ ponselku yang berubah, itu semua ulahmu, kan?"

"Kalau iya kenapa? Mau protes? Mau ngamuk? Mau pukul aku? Silahkan, aku gak akan berhenti sebelum kakak setuju sama keputusanku." Ujar Nagisa ketus.

"Oh, _god_! Akabane Nagisa! Kamu bukan anak kecil lagi! Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan seperti ini!" Sentak Karma setengah mencak-mencak.

"Maka dari itu, ijinkan aku pindah, maka aku akan tumbuh dewasa!"

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya, Na-gi-sa." Ucap Karma penuh penekanan.

"Maka, aku akan terus mengganggumu." Putus Nagisa sengit.

"Kalau begitu, aku hanya perlu mengabaikannya sampai kamu capek, Nagisa." Balas Karma tak kalah sengit.

"Cih!"

BRAAK!

Nagisa menutup pintu dengan keras, setelah itu terjun bebas ke atas tempat tidur empuknya dengan posisi telungkup, jemarinya meraih bantal birunya dan mendekapnya erat. Menangis. Bahunya gemetar menahan isakan.

"Nagi, aku gak tau kamu mau dengar atau tidak, jika kamu benar-benar nggak ingin ketemu sama si lipan, kamu ngumpet saja, ada aku yang melindungimu." Ujar Karma. Nada suaranya melembut. Setelah itu terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh.

'Siapa yang butuh?! Aku nggak lemah! Aku gak perlu punggung kakak!' Batinnya berkecamuk hebat.

Ponselnya menginterupsi dengan getaran halus singkat. Nagisa melirik pada layar ponsel, terdapat pesan di akun GARIS-nya.

 **[Rio-** _ **chan**_ **]**

 **Kamu lagi ada masalah, cintaaah~? Kok daritadi statusmu galau saja? Kali ini apa lagi? Bertengkar sama iblis merah itu? Atau dimarahi nyokap? Atau kamu diapa-apain sama Asano?**

Nagisa mau tak mau tersenyum. Sahabatnya satu ini memang bisa diandalkan.

 **[Nagichaaa~]**

 **Aku baru saja putus sama Shuu. Kamu tahulah Shuu itu bagaimana, maka dari itu aku minta sama kakak untuk bisa pindah dari sini. Jadi aku bakal sewa apartemen, hanya saja, kakak gak mengijinkanku, jadi yah… aku bertengkar sama kakak.**

 **[Rio-** _ **chan**_ **]**

 **W.O.W! KAMU BENER PUTUS SAMA ASANO?! OMG! Jadi gosip itu beneran?! Tapi, syukur deh! Seenggaknya kamu nggak perlu menderita lagi~~ Tapi, tunggu dulu, kamu mau pindah? Terus sewa apartemen? Kamu nggak lagi** _ **anget**_ **, kan? Buat apa kamu mau ngelakuin itu?**

 **[Nagichaaa~]**

 **Aku pengen mandiri. Itu saja, nggak lebih nggak kurang.**

 _(Tentu saja bohong.)_

 **[Rio-** _ **chan**_ **]**

 _ **Yosh**_ **! Aku boleh bantu? Kebetulan, aku menemukan apartemen bagus, harga terjangkau, hanya dengan 20.000 Yen saja, kamu sudah bisa dapat apartemen bagus dekat dengan kampus. Nggak besar-besar amat, tapi isinya sudah mantap, ada ruang keluarga gabung sama kamar tidur, kamar mandi dan dapur ada. Apalagi lokasinya dekat dengan danau dan taman. Bagus, kan?**

Nagisa mengernyit seraya tersenyum geli. Sejak kapan sahabatnya ini berbakat menjadi Sales? Pikirnya. Seketika sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya.

Ia punya cara, agar bisa keluar dari rumah terkutuk ini!

 **[Nagichaaa~]**

 **Mau dong! Besok jemput aku ya~**

 **[Rio-** _ **chan**_ **]**

 **Lho, beneran? Aku pikir kamu hanya bercanda. Kamu yakin? Gimana caranya kamu dapat izin?**

 **[Nagichaaa~]**

 **Sudah, pokonya besok jemput aku pakai mobilmu, datangnya pagi ya~**

 **[Rio-** _ **chan**_ **]**

 **Perasaanku nggak enak ._.**

Nagisa tak menggubrisnya, lantas dirinya melompat dari kasur dan mulai mengepaki barang-barangnya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Uuuuum... Halo?  
**

 **Duh, ini telat banget!**

 **Maafkan Arisa yang sibuknya keterlaluan.**

 **Sibuk dalam arti, berangkat gelap, pulang juga gelap. Ditambah INET di rumah yang nggak tau kenapa, kabelnya dicolong maling, entahlah apa yang membuat si maling mau nyolong kabel -,- /curcol yeah**

 **Jadi inilah dia 'RAINDROPS' Chap 2!**

 **Maaf, kalau nggak memuaskan! /sujud**

 **am 05.02.2016**

 **Unterzeichnet,**

 **Arisa-Amori27**


	3. Chapter 3 : Sang Pemilik Mata Indah

**Raindrops**

 **Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story © Arisa-Amori27**

 **Hurt/Comfort,Slice of Life,Romance,Friendship**

 **Aneh,abal,bahasa vikinisasi,EYD ancur,diksi lebur,Typo(s) keliling,OOC,AU**

 **Isogai x Fem!Nagisa / Slight! Asano x Fem!Nagisa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chapter 2 : "Sang pemilik mata indah"_

Oh, jam berapa sekarang? Bukankah masih terlalu pagi untuk berpergian?

Padahal matahari masih enggan untuk meninggalkan peraduan. Bahkan dedaunan putri malu baru saja mekar. Embun pun masih bergelayut manja pada kelopak-kelopak bunga. Udara saja masih berbentuk uap putih yang mengudara.

"Ternyata benar dugaanku, kamu suruh aku jemput untuk ini?" Gumam Rio geram. Kedua belah tangannya penuh dengan empat tumpuk kardus.

"Maaf, hanya ini jalan satu-satunya untuk bisa keluar dari rumah itu." Ujar Nagisa.

"Dengan kabur dari rumah?! _Hell!_ Kamu tahu nggak sih?"

"Nggak tahu. Kamu belum bilang."

Rio mendengus, "kalau kakakmu tahu, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah telpon aku. AKU. A-K-U. Setelah itu aku akan menjawab apa?!" Rio mencak-mencak, kardus dalam genggamannya terombang-ambing.

"Oh, untuk itu, tolong bilang padanya, aku baik-baik saja. Dia nggak perlu khawatir." Ujar Nagisa datar.

"Astaga, aku baru sadar kalau orang keras kepala dan pengecut itu beda tipis." Ucap Rio sinis.

Nagisa menunduk, "Maaf."

Rio menghela nafas lelah, "Terserahmu sih. Tapi aku nggak akan tanggung resikonya lho!"

Nagisa terkekeh, "Tentu saja. Ngomong-ngomong kardusnya berat nggak sih?" Tanyanya heran. Dirinya saja yang hanya membawa tas besar harus rela terseok-seok, sedangkan sahabatnya malah terlihat damai, tentram, sentosa walau membawa empat kardus sekaligus.

"Lumayan berat. Lagian isinya apaan sih?" Tanya Rio sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kardus sedikit.

"Duh, jangan digoyang, nanti isinya tumpah!" Pekik Nagisa.

"Iya,ya. Apaan sih isinya?" Tanya Rio mengulang pertanyaan.

"Yang paling bawah itu, sepatu aku. Kalau yang tiga yang atas itu, novel punyaku." Jawab Nagisa.

Rio menganga, "Kamu bawa semua novelmu?!" Rio teriak nyaring.

"Habisnya, kalau tak kubawa semua, bisa-bisa sama kakak disandera, lalu aku diancam kalau aku nggak balik ke rumah, novelnya bakal dibuang atau dibakar."

"Kamu dapat skenario itu darimana?! Kamu ini terlalu banyak baca novel roman!"

"Ih, nggak roman saja kok. Ada misteri juga!"

Rio kembali menghela nafas, hari ini ia terlalu banyak menghela nafas. Jadi, ia memutuskan tutup mulut sampai di depan pintu apartemen Nagisa.

"Nomor sebelas?" Bibir Nagisa membentuk seringai.

"Iya, sengaja kupilihkan nomor sebelas, angka kesukaanmu'kan, Nagisa?" Rio juga ikut menyeringai.

"Makasih ya, Rio _-chan_!" Ucap Nagisa riang.

" _Hm_ , sama-sama. Ayo masuk, kamu pasti penasaran,kan?" Nagisa mengangguk antusias.

Rio meletakkan tumpukan kardus itu di dekat pintu, lengannya sudah pegal dikarenakan membawa empat buah kardus sekaligus. Baru saja pintu terbuka setengah, Nagisa sudah menyeruak ke dalam. Rio geleng-geleng, seraya tersenyum geli.

"Wah!" Nagisa berdecak kagum, netranya menelusuri seluruh ruangan dengan cermat.

"Di sini cukup strategis, ada swalayan, Café juga ada, warnet tinggal jalan kaki, walau di sini sudah dipasang Wi-Fi, hanya kalau halte-nya yang agak jauh, jadi harus jalan kaki dulu." Ujar Rio menjelaskan. Nagisa mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Dan, ini kunci apartemen ini, jangan sampai hilang! Apartemen ini tertanda namamu, jadi aku nggak akan tanggung jawab lho!" Jelasnya. Nagisa memandang Rio dengan dahi berkerut.

"Tenang, rahasia keberadaanmu pasti terjamin." Ucapnya menenangkan. Nagisa menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Aku ambil barangnya yah!" Ujar Nagisa sembari berlari-lari kecil. Rio terkekeh.

Nagisa hendak mengambil satu kardus untuk dibawa masuk, hanya saja tubuh mungilnya tak menyanggupi, alhasil kardus itu tak bergerak sesentipun.

Lengannya mulai kram, tapi si kardus sama sekali tak mau bergerak. Karena terlalu kuat menarik, tubuhnya justru terjengkang ke belakang. Nyaris saja tubuh mungilnya terhempas mencium lantai, jikalau punggungnya tak ditahan oleh dada bidang seseorang.

"Wah, hampir saja!"

Nagisa mendongak lalu tertegun setelah irisnya bersibobrok dengan netra _Topaz_.

"Kamu enggak papa?" Tanya si pemilik iris _Topaz_.

Nagisa terkesiap, spontan ia maju selangkah untuk menjauhi si pemuda.

"A-aku nggak papa. Makasih." Cicitnya dengan pipi merona.

"Sama-sama."

 _Matanya bikin silau!_

"Baru datang ya?" Tanyanya. Nagisa mengangguk.

"Selamat datang! Semoga betah ya!" Ujarnya.

"A-aku Na-"

"Nagisa~ sudah belum? Nanti aku keburu jadi jamur lho di dalam."

Sesosok rambut pirang muncul, wajah merengut. Seketika wajah kusut berganti dengan wajah heran.

"Lho, kayaknya aku pernah lihat kamu, deh. Dimana ya?" Gumam Rio, telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya.

"Kamu nggak berubah ya, Nakamura Rio, SMA Kunugigaoka, kelas bahasa." Ujarnya.

"Sebentar…Emmmm, Isogai Yuuma, bukan?" Ucap Rio ragu.

"Tepat sekali!"

" _How are you,dude_! Kuliah dimana?" Tanya Rio bersemangat.

"Universitas Kunugi, jurusan Akutansi." Jawab Isogai kalem.

"Lho? Kita satu Universitas toh? Kok aku nggak pernah ketemu kamu yah?" Ujar Rio heran.

"Beda gedung kali! Apalagi Unversitas Kunugi juga segede gaban!"

"Iya juga ya, hehehe~"

"Eh, kasihan tuh, teman kamu nggak diajak ngobrol!"

"Oh, iya lupa! Kenalkan ini Aka-"

"Nagisa. Shiota Nagisa." Ucap Nagisa spontan, memotong ucapan Rio. Sedangkan gadis di sampingnya hanya melirik seraya mengernyit. Nagisa melempar tatapan _Kamu-diam-saja_.

"Salam kenal. Aku Isogai Yuuma. Apartemenku nomor sepuluh, sebelahmu. Jadi bisa dibilang aku tetanggamu." Sapa Yuuma ramah.

"Err.. Nagisa, kardusnya belum kamu pindah? Tadi ngapain aja?" Sahut Rio heran.

"Berat tahu! Aku heran saja kamu bisa bawa empat kardus sekaligus." Elak Nagisa.

"Ya, maka dari itu, makan jangan hanya kalau _mood_ saja! Badan kurus kayak lidi gini sih, mana bisa ngangkat satu kardus saja!"

"Butuh bantuan?" Tanya Isogai menawarkan.

"Ya!/Tidak!" Nagisa dan Rio berseru bersama. Isogai terkekeh.

"Tolong bantuin angkat dua kardus ya? Aku juga bawa dua kardus, oke?" Ujar Rio.

"Rio- _chan_!"

Isogai tersenyum, "Enggak papa, Nagisa. Aku ikhlas bantuin kok!"

Yah, kalau begini Nagisa hanya bisa pasrah ketika kardus-kardus itu mulai diangkat untuk dibawa masuk.

"Taruh dimana?" Tanya Isogai.

"Di pojok sana saja." Jawab Nagisa sembari menunjuk. Isogai menurut.

"Makasih, ya. Padahal beru kenalan tapi sudah merepotkan." Ucap Nagisa sungkan.

"Enggak papa. Kita kan tetangga, harus saling membantu. Kalau butuh bantuan bisa bilang padaku, oke?" Ujar Isogai, tak lupa kedipan _Ikemen_ -nya ia keluarkan.

Eh, kok wajah Nagisa ada sensasi panasnya gitu? Ada apa? Demamkah ia?

"Kau demam, Nagisa?" Tanya Isogai seraya menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya pada dahi Nagisa.

"Eh, tidak panas kok, tapi wajahmu kok merah ya?"

"E-enggak papa kok. A-aku cuma…. cuma…. kepanasan! Ya, kepanasan!" Kelitnya gugup.

"Oooh, aku kira kenapa."

Rio hanya mampu mengamati jauh di belakang mereka. Tak hentinya menyeruput _Lemonade_ kalengan dengan nafsu, senafsu _stalking_ -in _Twetter_ -nya Sakakibara Ren.

' _Sepertinya tidak ada yang ingat aku.'_

Sebuah ide terlintas cepat, secepat kereta Maglev. Rio menyeringai bahagia, bunga-bunga mawar berduri menjadi _Background_ -nya.

' _Comblangin mereka ah!'_

* * *

Malam itu begitu dingin, padahal musim panas akan datang. Bebungaan sakura sudah tinggal puing-puingnya saja. Sebentar lagi merah muda akan tergantikan dengan hijau.

Laki-laki berpucuk itu menatap langit malam penuh dengan cahaya kemilau dari bintang. Angin malam sangat dingin, tetapi lelaki itu justru hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan dipadu dengan celana hitam.

Iris _Topaz_ -nya tak henti menangkap bintang paling terang di langit. Memandangnya dengan penuh tanya. Setelah itu, maniknya melirik ke sebelah kirinya. Mengamati balkon sebelah yang sekarang berpenghuni gadis biru langit, oh ralat, malaikat berwujud gadis biru langit.

Dirinya terpana pertama kali karena iris sewarna langit musim semi, ketika tak sengaja gadis itu bersandar pada dadanya. Dan saat gadis itu mendongak, iris langitnya menenangkan, meneduhkan dan dirinya hampir saja terbawa. Tapi, dirinya bisa menangkap mendung yang menghalangi kedua iris itu untuk bersinar. Apakah di dalam sana ada hujan yang belum turun deras?

"Sial, aku jadi kepikiran."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **JIAAAAHHH!**

 **HALOOOOOOOOO! ARISA BAAAAACCCKKK!**

 **MUAAAAAAAFFFFFF!**

 **Arisa lagi ada masalah di RL jadi ya ini ketinggal bentar.**

 **MUAAAAAFF LAGIIII!**

 **JYA, SAYA MAU SIBUK NGE-RL LAGE!**

 **am 09.04.2016**

 **Unterzeichnet,**

 **Arisa-Amori27**


End file.
